Iron Arms Of War
by arcane-frost
Summary: The girls from Vivid are living their lives as their ancestors had during the Unification wars.


"Will you be accompanying me this morning for a bit of practise melee Sieg?"

A young miss clad in white garb inquired. Arms hanging at her sides, one palm clenched around a staff, the other resting leisurely on her hip. Long blonde locks flowed past pauldron guarded shoulders ending just short of her elbows.

Cerulean eyes peered from beneath the cover of a black hood, the cloth shielding a young ones face from sight.

"Not this morning, Viktor. I have a prior commitment that must be dealt with before high noon, you understand, right?"

She nodded, a gentle smile parting her lips.

"Always engaged in others affairs. You think at some point you would slow down long enough to have a little bit of fun."

With a soft hand she patted the hooded figures head before pivoting and disbanding toward the barracks.

Sieglinde watched as her companion gracefully wandered off to engage in her morning exercise, leaving her alone with her own business to attend to.

Viktor had always been an understanding companion toward her. The two had met quite a few years prior during an unforeseen circumstance.  
Sieglinde had only been 8 at the time of their first encounter. A sole survivor left behind after a raid of her clan, a mass genocide against the Jeremiah's.  
Viktor's father lord Dahlgrun had found the child surrounded by a mound of corpses. No doubt those of the men who had murdered her family.  
Dahlgrun having heard of the iron fist's of the Black Jeremiah had decided preserving this child's life could only benefit his land for survival in a time of such despair.  
The child grew within the walls of the Thunder emperors kingdom, her skill beyond that of Dahlgrun's expectations. Sieglinde's training had never involved the matter of how hard she could hit. It involved how could she exist without destroying everything she touched.  
Viktor became the girls close friend and sparring partner, much to her fathers dismay. There were times when death had been cheated more than once. Dahlgrun even so close to considering having Sieglinde put down for fear she would someday turn on them. Yet Viktor persisted with her training, even having specific armour crafted to withstand some of the heavy blows dealt from Black Jeremiah.  
As the two got older, Sieglinde would eventually begin to wander from the kingdom's gates, venturing to educate herself in other territories politics. She would become a nomad scholar, and her trips home would eventually become far and few in-between. Viktor would come to miss her companion, never knowing when or if she would ever see Sieglinde again. Yet she held onto the promise that Sieg would always return, no matter what.

Touring just off the path to the north, Sieglinde left a wide margin between her and the local villages so as not to draw attention. The nomad often made an effort to remain unnoticed by civilians, preferring to keep to herself while on her travels.

The girl was on her way to meet with the Sagebrecht family to discuss an alliance between the Saint King Clan and the Thunder Empire. Dahlgrun had requested a peace treaty and alliance between the two clans with a possibility to unite their soldiers in the kingdom of Shutra. Sieglinde had offered her services to discuss the matters in person with the Sagebrecht family, believing it an honour to represent Dahlgrun in such formal matters.

A surge of clamor bellowed, reverberating throughout the surrounding woodland bringing Sieglinde to an immediate halt. It was not uncommon for ambushes to transpire on the outskirts of smaller villages. With the ongoing wars, precious resources had begun to diminish, immoral acts had become the norm in day to day life. In the majority of these circumstances, Sieglinde would generally avoid the confrontations, deciding on different routes she could skirt to avoid any matter of contact. However, as a plaintive cry merged with the clamor, Sieglinde cast all personal matters aside and made aim for the commotion.

It did not take long for the nomad to gauge the location of the plight, hastening her pace in a silent manner so as not to give away her position.  
Wedging her back against the marred bark of an old birch, Sieglinde warily glanced around the trunk to comprehend the situation.

"Bandit's."

Her brow narrowed, a bead of sweat trickling down her temple. The situation appeared dire, the amount of casualties became apparent but was continuing to grow. In the centre of the fray was stationed a carriage, the doors on it still untouched and no doubt locked tightly, evidently keeping something safe, or someone…

As the last guard was struck down the carriage door was pushed open from the inside. Soft hands outstretched from behind the doors and grasped the wooden trim, pulling inward to hoist themselves out.  
A young girl appeared, stepping down out of the carriage and onto the blood riddled dirt. Distress masked her expression and tears began to fall.

Sieglinde pushed away from the birch she had come to rely on for cover and leapt into the altercation before it could escalate any further.  
The men yielded their approach on the girl as Sieglinde appeared from the shadows, fists balled at her sides ready to strike if need be.

There was no time for introductions, no time for any exchange of words. The men redirected their objective toward the nomad, their intentions clear. Kill the intruder.

With a swift single movement of her fist the ground before her divided into a deep groove. The aftershock of her breaker sending the oncoming bandits spiralling backwards into a heap of broken limbs. There had been no time for them to retreat, no time to defend. Before the strong arm of the Black Jeremiah, all lives held no value.

As the dust calmed to reveal the extent of destruction, Sieglinde's glance shifted to the girl who had exited the carriage not long before.  
She had a tiny frame, a delicate complexion, dusty blonde hair drawn up in ribbons. Those eyes though…Sieglinde found herself entranced by those eyes. One emerald green, the other a crimson blood…

"Erm-"

Sieglinde hadn't noticed the miss staring at her just as attentively, although instead of appearing mesmerized she seemed to be more intrigued by the fact this stranger had eradicated an entire band of men with one swing of her fist.

Straightening her posture Sieglinde raised her hands, palms directed toward the girl in a non-threatening manner.

"S-sorry- I sometimes overdo it…I was just on my way to complete an important task when I heard the commotion and-"

"Thank you."

The girl stepped forward and held her hand out to her rescuer. Sieglinde became hesitant in that moment, always unsure if she was ever actually in complete control of her strength. Eventually she outstretched her reach to grasp the small extended one, shaking accordingly in a your welcome manner.

"I am Vivio, may I ask the name of my saviour?"

"Sieglinde Jere-" She cut herself short. "My friends just call me Sieg for short…"

It wouldn't do to tell this girl she was a Jeremiah. It generally never went over well with anyone. Dahlgrun had always warned that the name of the Jeremiah's struck fear into many. It wouldn't do to scare this girl away after just helping her from a dire situation.

"Sieg?" She smiled that same soft smile. "Well then Sieg, perhaps we will meet again in the near future?"

The nomad nodded slightly, her head tilting in confusion. "Are you planning on walking to your destination alone?"

Vivio giggled a little and turned to walk back to the horse drawn carriage. "I can drive on of these things. Not completely helpless, you know."

Once settled on the front bench she passed a curious look down to Sieglinde, "Do you need a ride somewhere? It is the least I can do after your aiding me..."

Sieglinde waved her hand at the offer, "I'll manage a walk, besides, my destination is not far from here. You should hasten home though, these woods are not so forgiving after sunset. I'm sure we'll meet again Vivio."

With that farewell, she spun on her heel and continued on back off the beaten path and into forest. The Sagebrecht family castle resided only an hours travel from this point, Sieglinde would approach and enter the gates as the last hint of sunlight vanished beyond the horizon.

-

Within 3 years that followed Sieglinde's journey to the Sagebrecht family castle, an alliance had been established between the Thunder Empire, Saint king's and Shutra. The warring ages had come to an after after the collapse of the Belkan Empire. Lord Dahlgrun would perish on the battle fields leaving his kingdom to his only daughter Viktor Dahlgrun.  
With Viktor as the new crown of the Thunder Empire, she would elect Sieglinde as a soldier instead of a political visitor to other nations believing her to be more useful as a weapon with the oncoming unification war.

"Sieg"

Viktor waved her companion to approach the throne in a timely manner. The girl complied and dipped her head politely to her oldest friend.

"I need you re-stationed at the Sagebrecht castle. The Saint king clan has requested the assistance of a Jeremiah, with them being so close to the front lines attacks have become more frequent. You will join their ranks for the next several months until we can have the former subjects pushed back into their territory."

Sieglinde nodded in compliance, never questioning a decision made by Viktor, believing it to be in the best interest of the alliance.

Bowing to her queen, the nomad turned soldier took her leave of the throne room and made way toward her chambers to pack.  
It was a rare occurrence that Sieglinde would ever sleep inside the castle, often preferring to sleep outside in a pitched tent. However, in the years she had called this place home, Dahlgrun and Viktor had always ensured Sieglinde had the necessities to survive.

"Sieg?" A gentle knock at the door and that familiar voice indicated Viktor had followed her to the chambers.

"Come in princess."

The door creaked open and in stepped the young miss' carefully shutting the entrance closed behind her back.

"I suppose this decision was something I should have approached you with before…" her eyes followed the girl as she paced the room, collecting some belongings and jamming them into a leather woven bag.

"It was not a matter to be discussed Viktor. You say Sagebrecht requires my assistance, that is all I need to know-"

A soft hand entwined fingers between her own, another placed beneath her chin to raise her head to eye level. Viktor's gaze pierced her soul, causing her breath to hitch.

"Sieg…You should know better than to believe that. Your opinion means more to me than any other-" her hand trailed from the girls chin to rest on her cheek, gently holding it against soft skin. Sieglinde's gaze dropped to the floor that divided the distance between them. She can tell Viktor wishes she could send any other to take her best friends place.

"It will only be for a few short months, I will manage. Perhaps with my assistance more time will be gained to rebuild what has already fallen…For now, I bid you farewell princess." Swiftly, she leaned in just close enough to place a delicate kiss upon Viktor's flushed cheek.

Slugging the pack over her left shoulder, Sieglinde hurried from the chambers, not stopping to look back at her dearest friend. The soldier would not be accompanied on her travels to the Sagebrecht castle. Instead she would arrive alone and begin prepping for the long months ahead immediately following her meeting with the Saint King. Unbeknownst to her, Sieglinde had met the Saint King once before during her youth.

Since the end of the warring ages the Sagebrecht castle had become a house of prosperity. It's once barren land now replenished in rich vegetation, abundant in flora and cleansed water. Civilians often flocked to the kingdom to trade goods and services without encountering the fear of being bombarded by opposing subjects.  
Sieglinde's mission was to ensure the peace would be upheld and Sagebrecht would not fall to the harshness of the upcoming unification war.

After being directed to her new living quarters and settling in, Sieglinde was accompanied to the throne room to discuss her enrolment in the Saint King's knight guilds. Respectively, the soldier removed her hood, revealing her once mysterious face to all who resided in the throne quarters. It was several lengths to the throne that Sieglinde took to knee and bowed her head deeply.

A soft laugh echoed the four surrounding walls causing the kneeling soldier to lift her gaze to the figure that sat before her. The eyes she locked onto became all to familiar…Those emerald crimson eyes…

"Vivio?-"

A snarl emitted, swallowing Vivio's cheerful laugh and projecting irritation towards Sieglinde. A strong hand rapped the back of her head causing the girl to lean further forward, her nose almost touching the stone floor.

"Respect!-"

"Yield, Rio! It is us who should be conveying our respect to Jeremiah."

The broad woman who stood behind Sieglinde nodded to her princess and backed away from the kneeling soldier. It was clear through her expression she did not appear to pleased with the new comer.

Vivio stood from her throne and approached her old acquaintance, a soft smile still lingering on her face. Her hands outstretched to take Sieglinde's in her own and aid her to her feet.  
The height difference between the two was noticeable even from a distance. Sieglinde rose a few inches higher than the girl positioned in front of her.

"Your majesty…Vivio?-"

Still in disbelief, jeremiah's cerulean eyes remained locked on Vivio's. How could she not have known all those years ago? After all this time Viktor had dealt with the Saint King…  
It dawned on her that even during all the discussion about the alliance, the saint King's name had never been announced.

"It is good to see you again Sieg…I had sent word to her highness Dahlgrun that I would require Jeremiah's assistance in these dire times. Sagebrecht has remained somewhat of a peaceful realm since the end of the warring ages but with the unification war on the rise I could not risk our former subjects bringing more bloodshed to our door. Viktor did not hesitate to offer up your skills…All political and guild matters aside though, I really am glad to see you again Sieglinde…"

Shaking herself of all questions she had been asking internally, Jeremiah smiled at Vivio, "I am glad I could be of use to your realm, Princess."

"Oh please not so formal, Just Vivio. I hope you have found your quarters ample?"

"More than."

"Excellent, well then, I'll leave you to retire for the night, I trust you've had a long journey today. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

With a gracious curtsey, Vivio spun on her heel and exited the throne room to attend to other matters. Jeremiah stood there for a time reflecting on that subtle expression Vivio often wore on her face. She was indeed an alluring girl.


End file.
